Maldito Alcohol
by Caitlyn-Michaelis
Summary: Tal vez era el hecho de que estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol; tal vez era el hecho de que, sin darme cuenta, me estaba apegando a él. Solo sé que mi boca decía las palabras que mi mente no me hubiera permitido pronunciar. Yaoi/lemon.


**E yaTítulo: **Maldito Alcohol  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Kano/Ayase  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>No soy dueña de Okane ga Nai, de sus personajes o del principio de esta escena, ya que sale en el OVA 2.**  
>Aviso: <strong>Esta historia es yaoi/lemon. Por favor, si no les gusta, no lo lean. Si no saben lo que es, busquen la definición antes de leerlo. Y si lo leen odiando el yaoi o el lemon, no vengan a comentar negativamente. Se los advertí.**  
>Nota: <strong>No escribo mucho en español así que disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico. Vi la serie con subs en inglés, también. Oh, y esto es parte de una escena del OVA 2 pero la edité a mi manera para poder continuarla xD

**Maldito Alcohol  
><strong>Punto de Vista de Ayase

Tal vez era el hecho de que estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol; tal vez era el hecho de que, sin darme cuenta, me estaba apegando a él. Solo sé que mi boca decía las palabras que mi mente no me hubiera permitido pronunciar. Eran cosas que jamás le hubiera dicho a otra persona. Tal vez era eso. No se las habría dicho a otra persona...

...pero a él sí.

-¡Ahí!- dije mientras él succionaba mi pezón con sus labios.

_"Maldición"_ pensé mientras mi expresión mental era aquella de un ceño fruncido. Lo hubiera hecho si hubiese tenido control total de mi cuerpo. _"No puedo controlarme. ¡Maldición!"_

-¿Se siente bien?- preguntó con una cara que mostraba satisfacción. La cara de satisfacción que había sido provocada por mis palabras alentadoras.

_"No"_ pensé.

-Si...- contesté.

_"¡Mierda!"_ grité en mi mente. No era persona de maldecir, pero lo hacía mucho últimamente. No podía evitarlo. Era mi mente, y podía pensar lo que quisiera y no afectaría mi actitud de persona "buena". Tal vez esa maldita actitud fue la que me trajo hasta aquí.

Pero tenía que admitir que, en una esquina de mi mente, en mi subconciencia, sabía que ese 'no' era sólo una mentira. Sabía que, en realidad, lo que mi boca dijo por su cuenta era la verdad.

Me _**gustaba**_. Se sentía _**bien**_.

La expresión de su cara mostraba sorpresa, y no pude evitar reírme. -¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó.

-¿Hm? Es que estoy feliz... Pensé que tal vez me estabas evitando...

-¿Huh?- me preguntó, como si me estuviera pidiendo una explicación.

-Siempre comemos separados, y luego de eso te vas a algún lado...

-Eso era porque...- no lo dejé terminar.

-¿Me lo dices una vez más?- le pregunté. -Hace días dijiste que era especial.

_"Maldición... ¿tenía que decir eso?"_ pensé. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. En los pasados días me había dado cuenta de que desde que él había dicho eso, me sentía... bien. Me sentía...

...bueno, me sentía, en cierto sentido, especial.

-Estaba un poco confundido, pero como dijiste eso, yo... ¿Una vez más?- terminé ésta oración con la pregunta de nuevo antes de decir alguna otra cosa.

Comenzó a lamerme el pezón de nuevo, y quise morir al darme cuenta de la cara de excitación que no pude evitar hacer.

¿Excitación? ¿Acababa de admitir que me sentía así?

Bueno, ¡ya que rayos! No era la primera vez que este hombre me haría el amor y que yo fingiría que no me gustaba.

...con la excepción de que esta vez, al parecer, no iba a poder hacer mi acto de uke en negación.

Y si, acababa de admitirme como uke. Maldita sea. ¡Las cosas que me ha hecho pensar este hombre!

-Eres especial...- me dijo antes de atrapar mis labios en un beso profundo y mojado. Su lengua se coló dentro de mi boca y buscó a la mía para encontrarse en una batalla. Cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de que los suyos lo estaban. Mis mejillas se encontraban ya rojas, efecto del alcohol, lo que, para mi suerte, podría disimular el sonrojo que apareció. Me sentía la cara caliente mientras mi músculo mojado entró a su boca y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo que me hacía la suya a mí.

-Más... Kano-san...- dije en el beso. Él alejó su boca de la mía.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó con la expresión de asombro más seria que pudo dar. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y levanté mi torso, besándolo yo a él.

-Q-quiero más...-le dije, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Kano-san estaba igual de incrédulo que yo, pero no dudó mucho como para no hacerlo. Me acomodó la cabeza de nuevo en su almohada y me besó leve y tiernamente antes de volver su atención a mis pezones.

-Mmmm…- dije mientras aumentaba la presión que ya tenía alrededor de su cuello. Su mano, que estaba aún en mi hombro, comenzó a bajar por mi pecho, deteniéndose unos segundos en mi otro pezón. Lo tocó tiernamente antes de pincharlo. Suspiré. Luego, su mano continuó su trayectoria hacia mi miembro erecto.

-¡Aaah!- cerré los ojos y gemí bajo el contacto de su piel contra mí. Sólo fue un toque leve, pero eso era lo único que necesitaba para excitarme más.

-¡Ah! ¡K-Kano-san!- dije al darme cuenta de que no me estaba dando la atención que quería. No podía resistir. Cada toque de su piel contra la mía sólo contribuía a mi estado de éxtasis.

-Pídelo…- me susurró en el oído antes de morderlo. Ésta era la razón por la que no quería alentarlo. Pero claro, tuve que consumir alcohol.

-¡Por favor, Kano-san!- dije mientras sentí mi cara caliente de nuevo y apretaba su cuello hacia mí.

-¿Por favor qué?- me susurró de nuevo al oído. No me atreví a abrir los ojos, pero sabía que su expresión debía ser una sonrisa.

-¡Tócame!- le pedí (casi supliqué). Su mano lentamente rodeó mi miembro y suspiré al sentir su mano en mí. Su movimiento leve me causo un pequeño sobresalto al sentir ondas de placer subir por mi espina dorsal.

-¡Ah!- no pude evitar gritar al sentir cómo, con firmeza, su mano se deslizaba por mi miembro y sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos; todo esto mientras mi pezón aún era atendido.

-¡K-Kano-san!- grité mientras hundí mis dedos en su cabello. En ese momento, dejó de atender a mis 'necesidades' del momento y sentí que me miraba. Aún no abría los ojos; no sabía que se traía… hasta que sentí la punta de su lengua en mi miembro.

-¡Ooh!- gemí mientras me aferraba con una mano de las sábanas que se encontraban debajo de mí, y la otra, aún en la nuca de Kano-san, le hacía presión. -¡Kano-san! ¡Voy a-!- dije, pero él ya sabía lo que iba a decir y no me lo permitió. Apreté los ojos al darme cuenta de que no me iba a dejar venirme tan fácilmente. Luego de unos segundos, me atreví a mirarlo, pero tuve que alejar la vista ya que Kano-san me miraba fijamente a los ojos con lujuria. Dejé mi boca entreabierta para intentar calmar mi respiración; me faltaba el aire. Kano-san seguía mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera esperando algo…

…ah, con que eso era. Estaba esperando al momento en que yo se lo pidiera. Eso sería humillante; tener que pedírselo. Pero sería la única forma de, finalmente, calmarme. Aunque no quería darle esa satisfacción…

-¡Por favor, Kano-san!

…tenía que hacerlo. Mi cuerpo lo pedía. Cerré los ojos y podía sentir mis lágrimas formándose.

-No he hecho nada…- dijo él con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Ese es el problema!- contesté, y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Solo tienes que pedirlo…

-Eres cruel…- susurré, tapándome la cara con las manos. Mi mente debatía con mi cuerpo, pero sabía que al final mi cuerpo ganaría. Aun así, intenté contenerme lo más que pude; no fue mucho.

-¡Por favor, Kano-san!- dije entre sollozos; casi fue ininteligible lo que dije. -¡Déjame venirme!

Lloré. Lloré de la vergüenza que me provocaba tener que decir algo así. Lloré por no poder controlar mi cuerpo. Lloré porque amaba a este hombre. Lloré porque no quería admitir que amaba a este hombre. Lloré porque acababa de admitirlo. Llore porque sabía que ésta no sería la última vez que tendría que hacer algo tan vergonzoso.

Y lloré por pensar en la última vez que tendría que hacerlo.

Kano-san suspiró. –No importa lo que haga, siempre te hago llorar. Lo siento, Ayase- me dijo y me besó tiernamente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, sacándome par de lágrimas que se encontraban en ella. –Intento protegerte, cuando, en realidad, tu mayor miedo y tu mayor riesgo soy yo mismo…

"_No es cierto…"_ pensé, pero antes de poder contestar, lo sentí entrar en mi. Grité. Nunca me acostumbraría a esta sensación.

Pero, ¡oh Dios, se sentía bien!

Esperó a que me pasara el dolor, y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente. Yo continuaba llorando. Él me miraba a los ojos mientras me penetraba un poco más rápido y gruñía de vez en cuando; yo miré al lado y cerré los ojos mientras no podía contener mis gemidos continuos de placer. De pronto, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, pero la profundidad de cada movimiento aumentaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Kano-san! ¡No… puedo…!- dije al llegar a mi límite y correrme en su pecho.

En ese momento sólo había una frase en mi mente…

"_Maldito alcohol…"_


End file.
